


A last birthday

by Monn_shadow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monn_shadow/pseuds/Monn_shadow
Summary: Just a short history if how lily spend his last birthday
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 4





	A last birthday

It was 8:30 when James woke up on the morning of January 30th, 1981, as soon as he opened his eyes he saw Lily by his side and he brushed a lock of her face while he smiled carefully not to wake her up, today was her birthday and he wanted it to be a special day for her, he got up, carefully from the bed and left the room and went to harry's room, he carefully opened the door normally harry should be sleeping at that time, but to james's surprise he was already awake James smiled and approached his son "good morning harry" he said "what do you think if we go downstairs and prepare a special breakfast for mom" harry laughed and James took it as a yes and took him in his arms carefully and both went down.

after half an hour lily woke up, when she didn't see james she supposed he was awake,she sigh, today should have been a happy day for her but there were many things happening apart from it was her first birthday that was going to pass without her parents, they had passed away a year earlier, in february, this destroyed lily and if it weren't for james and harry she wouldn't know what she would have done, with those memories on her mind, she decided to get up and start her day.

She went to her son's room but she didn't see him, this scared her a little but she assumed she was with james, when she went to the kitchen they were there, she smiled at the scene in front of her, "good morning" she said to james.

He was on his back, when he turned around he smiled and put a plate on the table that looked like he had some pancakes, lily looked a little confused but that confusion went away when james approached and gave her a long kiss, when they separated he said " happy birthday, love "lily whispered a thank you and approached harry and gave him a delicate kiss on the head, lily sat down and began to eat, shortly after her eat her breakfast her eyes filled with tears, it seemed like a simple breakfast but those pancakes were the same that her mother made for her birthday since she was little. 

James on lily's last birthday had asked her mother-in-law for the recipe and lily's mother gladly gave it to him.

Lily looked at James and approached to hug him "thank you" she said, it was just a breakfast but for her it was very special

That was lily's last birthday, the last birthday she was able to enjoy with her family, the last special breakfast that she would eat on her birthday with her mother's recipe because everything was going to fall apart in october from that same year

**Author's Note:**

> Well,this is my first history i hope you like it, if there is any spelling mistake i'm sorry but inglish is not my first language


End file.
